


Can't Get It Out

by surfaces



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Let's just get that out of the way, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Up all night to get Bucky, also, as usual, it got outta hand, not dirty dancing like Patrick swayze but dirty dancing like what up let me grind you into oblivion, predator bucky, predator steve, this was supposed to a college au fluff thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfaces/pseuds/surfaces
Summary: Yeah this started as part of a drabble swap betweenWintressand I, and it was supposed to be a fluffy college AU bit of nonsense and then...THIS happened!! So here's hoping you enjoy what this ended up being in the end!Come find me onTumblr!





	Can't Get It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintress/gifts).



The temperature is the crowded bar is getting to the point where it’s uncomfortable, making Steve feel like he’s inhaling heated vapour instead of air. He’s not sure if any of the people around him are even in his classes, but that’s the whole point of college campus parties, isn’t it? To mingle and get to know other people; make connections. Right now though, there’s only one connection Steve cares about making, and he’s got his sights locked into it. Taking another long pull from his lukewarm beer, he dons an air of casualness, glancing over his shoulder to a dark corner at the opposite side of the room.

 

Bucky waves a cloud of smoke from in front of his face, the chatter of his friends surrounding him fading into the background as he visually prowls the room. He’s bored. He makes friends easily and a few weeks into the semester he’s already found a core group of acquaintances that hang on his every word, no matter how much shit he talks. He wants a challenge. He needs something to chase. A seasoned hunter, he knows how to stalk his prey, getting closer and closer until it’s time to go in for the kill. Right now, though. Right now, he’s feeling thrown. For the past few weeks he’s been roaming the campus halls trying to catch a glimpse of a certain someone that caught his eye at freshman orientation. Trouble is, instead of his target being unaware of Bucky’s movements until the last minute, this one spotted him straight away. Caught his eye and cocked an eyebrow in appreciation before turning away like nothing had happened. Bucky’s thighs had tensed as soon as those blue eyes locked onto his, a sense of urgency flooding him, and from that moment he only had one goal: find those eyes again.

 

Steve swipes the back of his hand across his brow, pushing sweat into his bangs and slicking his hair back, a few escapee strands falling across his face. The music has changed to something slow and heavy, he thinks it’s Brand New but he’s not sure; while far from drunk a soft haze has definitely fallen across his mind and he’s enjoying the sense of relaxation and the touch of confidence it had loaned him. He knows that guy’s been staring at him for weeks. Steve could swear he feels the air crackle between them any time they cross paths in the halls. He wants to know what’s under those tight white t-shirts, find out if his lips are as soft as they look and are those grey eyes closer in colour to a summers day or a stormy sea. They bore into Steve and he has to physically resist the urge to pin the man against the wall and take him, right there and then. Kinda like he feels right now. Slowly swivelling his hips he lets the beat move him, not caring that his t-shirt is riding up and showing a strip of his stomach to all and sundry. He doesn’t care who sees. Or rather, he only cares if one person sees.

 

Mouth dry and brows furrowed Bucky stands up, drink in hand, and starts to move across the dance floor, towards his objective. He’s pretty sure the guys name is Steve, like 98% sure. He’d turned his head and left to follow the caller when the name was yelled the other day anyway, irritating Bucky, who’d been spending the best part of a half hour staring and thinking sordid thoughts. Thoughts quite similar to the view he’s getting now actually. He can see the sweat running down Steve’s stomach and he wants to lick it off and bite his abs until they turn purple. The guy’s not even being subtle any more for fucks sake and it’s got Bucky’s pulse hammering in the ears. He drags his teeth across his lips before taking a long drink, letting the beads of condensation roll down his burning throat. The blonde guy can see it, Bucky knows it, and he knows the flush spreading across the man’s face has very little to do with the heat of the bar. Instead of heading straight for Steve though, Bucky turns his back, letting his spine roll and his hips turn as the sultry song says something about love and scraped knees. He knows he’d scrape his knees for this guy, drag himself along gravel just for the chance to hear his voice. He doesn’t know why he’s so fixated, but like a jonesing junkie he’s got a one track mind and he’s stuck to the rails, heading towards the end of the line whether he likes it or not.

 

The sweat rolling down Steve’s back is driving him crazy. He can feel every droplet as it courses downwards to soak into his clothes and he can’t stop imagining it’s Bucky’s nails. Bucky. He’d found out the guys name a week ago after convincing a friend to go to one of his classes and sit until register was called, leaving and claiming they were lost afterwards. It’s the first few weeks of classes, everyone makes mistakes, right? It only cost him a six pack of Coors to buy his friends silence too, but Steve would have paid more. Much, much more. Now he had a name to whisper to himself late at night when he was picturing grey-blue eyes and stubble that looked to be just the right kind of scratchy. He wants it, wants it to burn his thighs and turn his skin scarlet, tear at his flesh till it cracks and bleeds so he can feel it for days after. Make it so he never forgets that Bucky was there, Bucky was his, even if just for a fleeting moment. Because maybe that’s all Steve wants, he’s not sure himself. _Fuck_ , he’s never even heard the guys voice and he knows it’d sound like music to his ears. He’s not stupid or blind, he can plainly see that Bucky sees him and is teasing him right back; teasing him with snaking hips and bitten lips, daring Steve to be the one to come closer this time. He feels his feet take a few steps forward of their own accord. Steve never could resist a dare.

 

 _Jesus Christ_ , Bucky thinks he’s going to combust. He’s watching Steve in the mirror on the wall opposite and he just saw him lift the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, nearly making Bucky choke on his drink. How many more rounds of this teasing tit for tat he’s going to put up with he doesn’t know, but the oppressive heat and seductive music is eating away at his self-control. They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks, doing it to death and inching ever closer, and Bucky’s about ready to just run over and slam their mouths together. He knows Steve would let him, probably wouldn’t even pause to catch his breath before kissing back viciously. It’d be a whirlwind of tongues and teeth and Bucky needs it like he needs a cool breeze right now. Fuck fuck _fuck_ , Steve’s coming towards him and Bucky is turning to face him without thinking. He feels his eyebrows lower to match Steve’s expression; it’s fierce and dark and burning straight through him, and he feels his pulse quicken. All the nights he spent dreaming in the dark of this moment couldn’t have prepared him for this moment. He swallows thickly and prays Steve didn’t see the nervous bob of his Adam’s apple; the last thing he needs right now is nerves to get the best of him like it has every time he’s considered even speaking to the other man over the past while. Draining the last of his drink with what he hopes is a nonchalant air he lets the bottle drop from his fingers, oblivious to the rattling sound it makes as it’s instantly kicked away by the gyrating crowd around them.

 

They’re not even pretending now, eyes locked and blazing with barely concealed lust. Chests already heavily and hands compulsively balling into fists they cross the last few feet separating them, nudging away anyone who stands between them without paying any attention to the glares and stares they receive. Just a few more steps, they’re practically within touching distance; almost close enough to grab a handful of each others t-shirts and just _pull..._

 

They don’t speak. Their feet stop inches from each other, and Bucky can feel Steve’s breath on his face and see how quickly his chest rises and falls, but he only has a split second to take it in before Steve’s mouth is on his. Bucky’s hands fly to grip Steve’s biceps and drag him against his chest, and Bucky feels Steve sigh into the kiss and is elated to find he was right; they don’t waste time with nerves and hesitancy, just dive right into each other. He takes hold of Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth to swipe his tongue along it. Steve’s mouth tastes like beer and something savoury, probably salt from licking the sweat from his lips, and Bucky needs to taste _more._

 

Steve can’t hold in the faint groan that escapes when Bucky bites his lip. His tongue is delicate compared to the fierce teeth and the combination of pain and soothing makes his head spin. He’s got a hold on Bucky’s hips, digging his fingers into his jeans to pull them flush together as if he’s scared Bucky will disappear if he lets go. His senses are overwhelmed, it’s too fucking hot in here and he doesn’t want to share this moment with anyone. He needs it now, but not here. It feels like a Herculean effort to pull his mouth away from Bucky’s, but he just about manages it to nod in the direction of the fire escape. It’s impulsive. Too impulsive. Bucky’s going to run for sure now. It feels like an eternity passes but it could only be a second before Bucky’s eyes widen and he nods once, releasing his grip on Steve’s arm to take his hand and pull him through the crowd. Steve goes, feet on autopilot and head in the clouds. This is all happening so fast and all at once and he loves it as much as he’s scared of it.

 

The cool night air slaps Bucky in the face as he pushes the door open, and it’s invigorating and cleansing. Steve’s hand is burning is his and he holds on tighter so their sweaty palm don’t separate. They don’t speak; haven’t spoken at all actually but Steve’s grip on Bucky’s hand is all he needs to know right at this moment in time. It’s firm and happy for Bucky to guide Steve wherever Bucky wants him to go, which isn’t far. They’ve barely gone a few metres into the alley way behind the club before they’re coming together again, and Bucky crowds Steve against the rough brick wall. Steve’s hands find their way beneath Bucky’s shirt and his touch is burning Bucky, making warmth flood his body and pool in his groin. He’s already so hard that it hurts, the denim of his jeans creating just the right amount of friction to make his head reel.

 

Steve can’t breathe. He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing, just that he doesn’t want to stop. Ever. Bucky tastes smoky and sweet, and Steve can practically taste his heartbeat as he mouths down his throat to suck gently at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Bucky lets his head loll to the side with a soft throaty groan, his grip on Steve’s hips tightening. His fingers are hooking into Steve’s waistband and it sends little jolts of electricity down the insides of his thighs when Bucky brushes the back of his fingers against Steve’s hipbone. He fleetingly worries about his asthma, breathing, wonders if his inhaler is in his pocket or did he leave it at home, but then Bucky’s mouth is over his again, stealing his breath away and leaving Steve deliriously happy and high. Bucky, who is simultaneously trying to grind his clothed erection against Steve’s and trying to undo Steve’s belt buckle while Steve’s too dizzy to know which he wants Bucky to do more. He should probably stop him though, tell him that pitch black alleyways aren’t generally his idea of a good time, but fuck he’s realised he doesn’t actually care. He’d happily take Bucky right here, let Bucky take him right here, without a single word needing to be said. Hell, they actually haven’t said a word to each other yet and it doesn’t fucking matter. There’ll be time for that after, later. Hopefully.

 

 _Fucking hell_ , Bucky’s so hard. He didn’t quite realise how hard he was until he rocked his hips against Steve and felt the same firmness pressing back, and _Christ_ now he feels ready to burst. Like if he can’t undo Steve’s belt and fly fast enough that he’ll do something stupid like fall to his knees and start begging. Well, maybe the begging part would be stupid; he already has every intention of ending up on his knees. Steve’s hands have worked their way up Bucky’s body, briefly pausing to leave long red scratches on his lower back and around his sides, and now they’re on either side of his face and they’re scalding hot. He’s surprisingly gentle though, Bucky muses, the thought faint at the back of his mind. He’s still too preoccupied because finally Steve’s fly is open and Bucky is pressing the palm of his hand against Steve’s cock, getting an idea of length and girth and heat. He grips tight and strokes him up and down just an inch or so at a time, and the whimper Steve releases into Bucky’s mouth tastes like beer and desire and it’s making his knees weak.

 

At first Steve is confused when Bucky pulls away. He nearly whines, _No no, you taste too good, get back here_ , and he misses the pressure on his dick so much it’s starting to ache, but then his t-shirt is being pushed up and warm lips are pressing against his stomach and he doesn’t even feel it when his head thunks back against the wall. Too many thoughts are swimming around his head, right up until he feels Bucky’s breath against his clothed erection and his mind instantly goes blank. He’s vaguely aware of the sounds of shoes scraping against the gravel and the soft thump of Bucky’s knees hitting the ground, but they sound muffled and distant. It’s almost like all his senses have condensed down into that one point and everything outside it has vanished. It’s all already altogether too much and not enough. If just the ghost of a kiss against his cock feels this good then how is he going to do anything but implode if Bucky does more? It turns out he barely has time to worry about that because the next thing he knows is his boxers are out of the way and Bucky’s taking him almost to the root straight away. A strangled moan is stifled by Steve clamping one hand across his mouth while the other weaves into Bucky’s soft brown hair. OK so he might be pretty fucking gone but a shred of self-preservation reappears just in time. The last thing Steve wants right now is to be interrupted. Bucky, for all their passion and rush, is sucking at a sedate pace; taking his time to move up and down, in and out while he laves his tongue over every inch he can reach. Steve sighs quietly and strokes one stubbly cheek with his thumb. If he presses ever so slightly he can feel the head of his cock through Bucky’s cheek and the conflicting sensations of soft and wet and dry and rough confuse his senses just enough that he doesn’t feel like he’s going to come any second.

 

He can feel the sharp grit sticking in his knees through the rips in his jeans, and the burn of the denim scraping against his shins, but it doesn’t hurt and Bucky wouldn’t care if it did. He can’t feel anything apart from the weight of Steve’s cock in his mouth, against his tongue. Pulling back and lapping greedily around the slit, Bucky revels in the soft moan it pulls from Steve’s lungs. He’s a seasoned cocksucker and eager to show off, make sure Steve will never forget this moment, but Steve’s cock is more of a challenge than he expected. It’s filling him up like nothing he’s ever felt before, and his jaw hurts and he doesn’t care. The way Steve’s hand in his hair keeps tugging then relaxing and the way his dick is twitching is turning Bucky on so much he can feel his own cock leaking in his jeans. He slides his hands slowly down from Steve’s hips to grab at his thighs, pulling and using the motion to swallow Steve down, pressing his nose into the short wiry curls of blonde hair, letting the muscles of his throat do the work. Steve practically convulses, and Bucky can feel his knees shaking, but he barely has time to be proud of himself when Steve’s hand is on his cheek again, but this time he’s hooking his thumb into Bucky’s mouth. Letting himself be pulled, he lets Steve fall from his mouth with a wet smacking sound and stares up at him, knowing he looks dazed and debauched and not giving a single solitary fuck. He lets his tongue play around Steve’s fingertip while they stare at each other, panting. And what a sight they must make. Pupils blows, lips swollen, clothes sweat-stuck to their backs cooling in the night air. Steve’s fingers are starting to dig into Bucky’s jaw and he gets the hint, using Steve’s hips to pull himself back to his feet. He doesn’t really understand why Steve’s made him stop, but he’s not going to complain; not yet anyway, depends on what’s coming next.

 

Steve slams their lips together again. Fists a hand into the front of Bucky’s t-shirt, the other still buried in his hair, and kisses him like he’s starving for it. Bucky kisses back with equal fervour until Steve yanks his head back hard and drives his teeth into his throat, making Bucky whine with a guttural sob, before licking a stripe right up to his ear to rasp in a voice like gravel,

“Not here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this started as part of a drabble swap between [Wintress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintress/pseuds/Wintress) and I, and it was supposed to be a fluffy college AU bit of nonsense and then...THIS happened!! So here's hoping you enjoy what this ended up being in the end! 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://surfaces-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
